First World Meeting
by NuclearPandaz
Summary: Panda is at her first World Meeting, but she gets distressed by the chaos and ends up lost in the unknown city. She doesn't know who she will meet or what she will encounter. Will she ever make it back to the home she knows and loves?
1. Chapter 1 - Noises

Chapter 1 - Noises

Panda shook her head in horror as the endless stream of people rushed past her. She clung on for dear life on her Master's back as the current tried to drag her down. This was the room that was hosting the world meeting.

Her Master stroked her fur as they sat together at the back of the room, watching as the other people argued and fought senselessly. Panda shivered and dug her snout onto her Master's neck. Her Master laughed and murmured to her soothingly. Panda relaxed under the safety of her Master's protection.

_These humans are weird. _She thought to herself, as she wrinkled her nose as the unfamiliar smells hit her. This was her first meeting and everything to her was strange. Human were scattered everywhere.

The human with the long blond hair was harassing the human with the thick eyebrows. One of the humans with a random curl of hair was clasping his paws around the neck of a tall blond human, while another curl-human watched in dismay. Sitting not far away from her and her Master, was a large human with fabric around his neck. Panda had often seen him around and always wondered what he was up to.

A loud human barked out an order. Everyone quieted and sat back down. The human at the front of the room started babbling on about something in a boastful tone and eating at the same time. Panda heard her Master sigh in disgust and she wondered what the other human was saying. The people around her all either groaned or shook their heads.

The thick-browed human yelled out his displeasure and others began to join in. What was, for a short time, an orderly meeting, had soon turned into a full-on shouting battle. The humans screeched at each other from across the room. Inanimate objects were thrown across the room, while the humans challenged each other.

Panda flatten her ears, trying to block out the sounds. She as if the walls around her were about to collapse from all the sounds and objects hitting it. The ceiling seemed to sag under all the pressure. The temperature seemed to rise under the heat and fury of the arguments.

_I've got to get out of here! _Letting out a roar of discomfort, she detached herself from her Master's back and leapt onto the table. The wood felt unnaturally smooth under her paws. She could hear her Master screech out in distress and disbelief as she scrambled over the table and onto the floor. Panda's claws snagged with the fabric as her paws hit the carpet, but she just pulled them out and started to bolt for the door.

The humans around her stopped and stared, while some tried to catch her. Panda could feel their smooth claws trying to grab her neck and possible kill her. She panicked. Running furiously and dodging everything around her, she managed to reach an open window. She hooked her claws into the windowsill and dragged herself outside, falling onto the flowerbed under the window. Without a moment's thought, Panda picked herself up and ran off, leaving the meeting building behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alley

Chapter 2 - Alley

Her paws pounded on the concrete as she ran through the streets. The passer-by's screamed or gaped in horror as a rogue panda ran wild through the city.

Panda stopped running, finally exhausted.

She glanced around. Tall buildings, not unlike the place she escaped from, raised high above the ground. Cars and vehicles were everywhere. She flinched as some made loud noises as they passed her.

_Where am I? _Panda panicked. _Everything looks the same here! _She tried frantically to retrace her steps, but it was hopeless, streets just led to even more streets. The sky was quickly darkening; Panda had no choice but to find a place to rest.

She settled herself in an alleyway. The garbage around her stank like rotting meat, the ground was slimy and damp, and there wasn't much space, but Panda had no choice.

She checked herself for wounds, like she had seen her Master do. Her fur was dirty, but physically unscathed. Her paws, however, were rubbed raw from running on hard concrete, and dirt was caking the wounds. Panda licked her paw, wincing as her rough tongue rubbed on her open skin. She gagged at the taste of the concrete and tar she had been running on. After a long time of licking her grimy fur, she was finally clean.

Panda wanted to get as far away from the danger of the humans as possible. She wanted to run back to her home and sleep. She wanted to play in the bamboo forest with all the other pandas and swim in the river. She wanted to feel the grass and snow under her paws, and smell the familiar smells of her forest. She wanted to see her Master welcome her back with open arms and stroke her fur with his caring hands.

She rested her head on her paws, growling as she was reminded of the pain in her pads.

_I should never have run away in the first place! _She silently cursed herself. _I should never have tried to convince my Master to bring me here. I should have just stayed home alone. _

She closed her eyes, willing sleep, or death, to come to her. The cold wind chilled her to the bone and she felt that nothing would ever warm her up. She felt that she deserved to be punished for her cowardice.

_Forgive me, Master. For I have failed you._

Panda's eyes shot open. She drowsily dragged herself to her feet and glanced around. The unfamiliar walls still loomed over her. The sun had risen warily over the sky, damp clouds littered the sky.

_I must go!_ She thought, shuddering at the thought of another treacherous journey. _Maybe I shouldn't bother and just stay here and wait for something to finish me off._

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a curious voice behind her.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Kumajirou

**I only just found out how I can add a comment up here... at least I think I do. I only just started using this year and I have no idea how anything works around here. ^_^ This is my first fanfiction and I know that I am not a very good writer, so please don't post any mean comments.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Kumajirou

Panda's head whipped around, heart pounding with fear. Behind her, stood a young polar bear about the same size as her. His dark eyes sparkled with anticipation and his tiny ears perked up with curiosity.

"Who are you?" He repeated, lifting a paw in greeting.

"Panda." She replied; glad to see someone she could talk to.

"I'm Mr Kumajirou!" The polar bear stated happily. He cocked his head to one side questioningly. "Since when did polar bears like you have black fur?"

"I'm a panda!" Panda muttered impatiently. "That's different from a bear and all pandas have black fur!" She sighed with annoyance. "Do you know where we are? I need to get back to my home."

Kumajirou straightened up. "I saw you at the World Meeting. I was there with my owner."

"Oh," said Panda, growing hot with embarrassment at the thought of her ungraceful exit and panic. "I didn't see you there."

"But I saw you!" Kumajirou snorted in amusement. "Not very dignified."

Panda glared at him. "It was my first time at a meeting with THAT many people, of course I panicked.

"True, true." Kumajirou nodded. "My owner told me that as well."

Panda stopped. "Did anything happen after I left?"

Kumajirou licked a paw. "Your owner was upset, of course. He and a few others went out on a search party to look for you, but with no results. The meeting then broke up and everyone left.

Panda's heart sank. "Are they all gone now?" She remembered that the flight from here took at least a day. It would take years for her to walk back home.

"No. No they're not." Kumajirou said quickly, noticing her disappointment. "All the humans always stay for at least a week before leaving. That way, they can discuss important issues."

"How do you know?" Panda asked.

"My owner told me." Kumajirou stated matter-of-factly. "I can understand and talk a little human-speech, and my owner can speak a little bear-speech. That way we can both understand each other."

"That's amazing." Panda's eyes widened in wonder. "I wish I could do that. Who is your owner?"

Kumajirou's shoulders slumped in embarrassment. "Um… I don't remember his name." He brightened. "But I would be happy to teach you some human-speech along the way."

"A-along the way?" Her heart leapt. "You mean-"

"Yes, I'm taking you home."

* * *

**Did you know? **  
**The eyespots of a giant panda cub are initially in the shape of a circle. As the cub grows, the circles become shaped like a teardrop.**

**I wanted to write a fanfiction about the pets of the countries. I think that they deserve some acknowledgement as well! I also need some more ideas for pet fanfiction, so feel free to make a suggestion! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Words and Names

Chapter 4 – Words and Names

"Try it again. Slowly this time." Said Kumajirou, patiently. "Water."

"Waarrrerr." growled Panda, trying to copy Kumajirou's human-speech. "Can't we just focus on getting back? I'll never get this right."

"You were the one that said wanted to learn to speak human-speech." Kumajirou pointed out. "Besides, there are many forms of human-speech; I'm just teaching you the one that most people use. There are different dialects with words that are much longer and harder to get your tongue around."

"Really?" asked Panda, wondering why humans had so many forms of human-speech. "Can you speak them all?"

Kumajirou huffed with laughter. "No, of course not! There are more than 10,000 forms of human-speech. I only know two forms, which are the types that my owner speaks. Your owner speaks a very different form of human-speech to ours, but during a World Meeting, most people just speak the form that I am teaching you."

"Oh…" sighed Panda. "I'll try again… Waatterrr.

"That's right!" exclaimed Kumajirou, looking pleased.

"Did you know any of the humans at the World Meeting?" asked Panda, curious to know more about these strange people.

"I did… But they didn't know me." said Kumajirou. "To them, my owner is invisible and I with him. But I observe what is going on and know I know practically every person there!" He growled proudly.

Kumajirou ran through the names of people he remembered.

"So, do you remember the human with the glasses at the front of the room?" Panda nodded. "That's America. He is my owner's brother and is usually the one that hosts the World Meetings. But he has a bad habit of eating while talking and shouting out the word 'Hero'. Panda growled the new word under her breath. "It means 'a person that is admired for his bravery and qualities'." explained Kumajirou.

"Then there's Britain, the one with the thick eyebrows." continued Kumajirou. "He is of sarcastic nature and is often competing against France, the human with the long blond hair. They have a a long history and are always trying to kill each other, or so it seems." He huffed in amusement.

"Your owner, China, prefers to stay away from the arguments. Most of the time, he sits near the back and talks to the people he is close to. Recently he has started talking more to Russia, the human who wears the scarf."

"What's a scarf?" asked Panda, having a feeling that she knew already.

"It's a long piece of fabric you wear around your neck." explained Kumajirou, simply.

"So you know so much about everyone else, but you still don't remember your Master's name." smirked Panda.

"Um… Yeah." said Kumajirou, sheepishly. "But his name is hard to remember." He added indignantly.

"That's nice. Now let's practice some more human-speech."


	5. Chapter 5 - Rest and Prey

**That last chapter was completely pointless... I seriously have no creativity at all, so don't hate me too much if I don't come up with a good ending.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Rest and Prey

The sun beat down viciously on the concrete. Steam rose from footpath as puddles evaporated in the hot weather. A polar bear and a panda strode through the streets, occasionally ducking behind buildings to avoid being seen.

"Are we there yet?" panted Panda, gasping in exhaustion. "My legs are about to drop off!"

"We've hardly walked anywhere and you're already in this state." snorted Kumajirou, hardly breaking a sweat as he walked. "You are just like your owner."

"Don't talk about my Master like that!" growled Panda, fur ragged and wet from sweat. "He's not young and I've never needed to walk this much before and –"

"That's because you've always had your owner carry you around." Kumajirou pointed out.

"So have you!" roared Panda. "I vote we take a break, and then continue."

"But if we stop, then everyone will leave and go home." exclaimed Kumajirou. "They're only staying for a week."

"Fine." muttered Panda, burning with resentment. "But don't blame me if you find that I've died from exhaustion and over-work."

"OK. Since we've all agreed, then let's go." smirked Kumajirou, picking up his pace. Panda stumbled forward, chest heaving as she struggled to keep up, silently vowing vengeance for this.

They continued to trudge forward, although Kumajirou had to stop several times to wait for Panda to catch up. The sun inched slowly over the sky, dragging along as the day went by.

"Are we ever going to eat?" moaned Panda, on the verge of collapsing. "I'm starving!"

"Maple Leaf!" growled Kumajirou, stopping and turning around to glare at the panda behind him. "You tire after only a few minutes of walking and you want to eat already!

"I always eat at this time of day!" snapped Panda, frustrated at being tired and hungry. "I'm a growing panda! I need to eat!"

"Ok!" sighed Kumajirou, exasperated. "I don't know how your owner manages it! If I knew you were this troublesome I never would have come!" He walked into an alleyway.

Panda let out a large gasp as she collapsed onto the concrete of the alleyway. Pressing her cheek on the cold stone, she began to wonder how she ran this far in the first place. Kumajirou stared at her lying on the ground.

"We need to hunt." He said, after Panda had rested. "There should be rats here." He glanced at her. "I assume you hunt, right?"

"Of course I hunt!" snapped Panda. "I hunt bamboo rats all the time." This was true, although she still preferred the food that her Master gave her.

They scanned the alley for prey. Kumajirou discovered a nest of mice and they began to hunt the mice.

"We can eat now." said Kumajirou pleased at their findings.

"I still prefer the food that my Master cooks for me." said Panda, staring at the prey in disgust.

"I thought you said you hunted 'all the time'?"

"I did! But bamboo rats are clean! These aren't"

"There is no 'clean' prey. Your owner cooks for you?"

"Yes. My Master knows exactly want I like eat and cooks dinner for me every day."

Panda took a tentative of the mouse. It had a similar taste to the bamboo rats she often had, but tasted less like the forest and maybe a little metallic as well.

Realising that she really was hungry, Panda began to eat the mouse faster, gulping bites down quickly.

"Don't eat so fast!" huffed Kumajirou, looking up from his own feed. "You'll choke!"

Suddenly, there was a loud growling. A large figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a large dog with its eyes glinting with malice.

"Get behind me!" roared Kumajirou, shoving Panda backwards.

Slowly, the pair backed away. Panda gasped as her back hit a wall. They were trapped! Slowly, the dog began to close in…


End file.
